Empty Lab Adventures
by dqwhit19
Summary: For the SMC Contest: Twilight and Bones! Dr. Bella Swan is a famous forensic anthropologist and Edward Cullen is her FBI agent partner. What happens when he visits her lab and they are alone? Will he finally indulge in his fantasies?


**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: Empty Lab Adventures**

**Penname: dqwhit19**

**Movie or TV Show: Bones**

**Main Character Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**POV: Edward**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it, no matter how much I wish.

I smiled as I swiped my card to gain entrance to the examination platform. There she was, as usual, sexy librarian glasses perched on her nose, leaning over the remains of someone we found in the Potomac last week.

"Cullen?" she asked, not even moving.

"Who else would it be, Bones?" I drawled. Bones was my little nickname for her, considering she spent every second of her day with them. Sometimes I thought she even preferred her mummified remains to me.

Ha. Like anyone could prefer inanimate objects to moi. I was a strong, athletic, FBI agent with a smile that got me whatever (and whoever) I wanted and hair women loved to run their hands through. Plus chicks dig any guy in a uniform with a gun.

"I got that warrant to search the victim's apartment. Have you determined cause of death yet?"

She straightened and looked at me. God, she killed me in those glasses. Every librarian/teacher/secretary fantasy I'd ever had ran through my mind every time. "Yes, we know it was death by strangulation. I can't figure out the ligature marks, though," she said, her brow furrowing. Any mystery that took her longer than five minutes to solve was a frustration.

"Well, then, how do I know what to look for?"

"Look, Cullen, we're working as hard as we can. But there is a benefit for the Jeffersonian tonight and my whole team had to make an appearance. I got out of it, barely, but that means it's only me here right now."

I looked around. The lab had seemed suspiciously quiet.

"You mean we're here alone?" I asked, moving towards her. Maybe I would finally get my chance to act out some of those fantasies. I'd only been waiting… oh, however long I'd known her.

Bella Swan was a powerful woman, with something like eight PhDs and countless books atop the _New York Times_ bestseller list. She ran the lab at the Jeffersonian, the premier research institution in the US. She was very intelligent, and clueless when it came to anything unacademic, but damn if I hadn't wanted her the second I saw her. Despite her nerdy exterior, Swan was one hot dweeb, with silky brown hair, chocolate eyes, and a body that would make even Stephen Hawking swoon. I think the power thing turned me on, too.

Then I'd gotten to know her, and her appeal only grew. She could make me laugh like no other, she called me on my shit, and through the many cases we'd worked together she'd become my best friend. I could tell her anything, absolutely _anything_, and she wouldn't judge. She was useless for advice, since everything was a scientific problem to her necessitating strict rationality, but having her just listen was enough for me. Besides, even her concentration face was sexy.

"Well, yes, that's what I just said, Cullen."

I stepped even closer to her. "Interesting."

She looked confused for once. "Why is that interesting? Because the only thing that's interesting to me is the way you're looking at me. I don't recognize this look."

I chuckled softly. "I'm looking at you like a man looks at a beautiful woman."

"Don't you always? I mean, you're a man, and I'm a woman, and physiologically I'm not unattractive. My face is symmetrical, for instance."

I must remember to not let her talk so much. Always ruining the moment with her analyses. Who knew what she'd say when she saw my dick? _"Are men's genitals always so large and filled with veins? I doubt that much blood leaving your brain is a good thing."_

"Swan, can you leave it alone for once? I'm trying to come on to you."

Shock flew across her face. "Really? Alice always says I'm bad at recognizing that."

I laughed again. "Yes, you are. But that's ok in this case, I'll just spell it out for you. You… me… an empty lab… and a good time had by all."

"I'm a little surprised at you, Cullen," she said. "I thought you only went after dumb blonde types that liked your gun and badge."

"I like all types, Swan."

"I know, I've heard."

I shook my head at her. "You shouldn't believe everything you hear, Bones. I've tried to teach you about lying and reading people's faces…"

"So many people have said that, though, I thought it must be close to accurate. The more tests one does, the closer to the solution one gets."

I stepped closer to her again. She hadn't moved, which was a good sign.

"I'd like to test _you_," I said silkily.

She crossed her arms. "I can pass any test you throw at me, Cullen."

I smirked. This test, even an ex-slacker like me could enjoy.

"I am going to point to a body part, and you're going to tell me both the Latin name for it and the name used by normal people like me. That way I can link the two in my mind."

She scoffed. "That's too easy."

"We'll see." I shrugged off my jacket and moved to her side. "May I put you up on the other examination table, to have easier reach to said body parts?"

She was flustered for a second. "Uh, sure." I already have her using nonwords! This would be fun.

I slowly reached down to her hips, lifted her up, and placed her on the examination table unoccupied with remains. She was breathing slightly heavily, another good sign.

"Okay, I'm going to start easy," I began. I pointed to her foot.

"Latin: _pes_. Vernacular: foot."

Next I lightly stroked her calf.

"Latin: _sura_. Vernacular: calf."

My hand moved higher to rest on her knee.

"Latin: _articulatio genus._ Vernacular: knee."

I ran my hand up her thigh, heard her breath hitch, and skipped to less dangerous territory. All in good time, hopefully when there is less clothing in my way.

I raised my hand to her face and ran my fingers down her cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Latin: _buccae_. Vernacular: cheek."

I firmly grasped her chin next.

"Latin: _mentum_. Vernacular: chin."

I couldn't help it, she looked so ethereal, sitting there with her eyes closed and her lips slightly open. I captured her mouth, moving my lips against hers gently, for a sweet first kiss.

When I pulled back to look at her, she was looking at me with wide eyes. She didn't say anything, though, so I continued our little game.

I moved my mouth to her ear and nipped her earlobe, causing her to gasp.

"Latin: _pinna._ Vernacular: ear. Well, outer ear," she corrected herself shakily.

I smiled widely. I was affecting our serious little doctor.

My head leaned down slowly and I nuzzled her neck. I felt her shiver.

"Latin: _collum_. Vernacular: neck."

I nuzzled lower, to where her collarbone was barely visible above her blouse. I lightly kissed her there, then straightened. I was gratified at the look of loss on her beautiful face.

I reached out and began to push her lab coat off her shoulders. She hesitated, then shrugged her shoulders to help me. After I threw that aside, I reached for the hem of her blouse, asking the question with my eyes.

Her eyes were smoldering now, and I knew that meant yes.

I pulled the shirt up, dragging my hands along the soft skin of her sides. I stopped touching her at her bra, scared I wouldn't be in control if I went there, and tugged the blouse over her head. I tossed that aside, too, uncaring where it landed. My eyes were only on her.

She was breathtaking, and I only had her shirt off.

I placed my hands on her shoulders, squeezing them slightly.

"Latin: _articulatio humeri._ Vernacular: shoulders."

I dragged my hands down her arms, my fingers brushing her luscious skin. I stopped at her elbows and caressed them. She drew in another shaky breath, and continued: "Latin: _articulatio cubiti._ Vernacular: elbow."

I moved my hands back up her arms, unable to stay away from her now heaving breasts any longer. She knew what I wanted, could read it in my eyes which still hadn't left hers, and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. She pulled it off and threw it, then blushed as my eyes widened.

My fantasies had not done them justice.

I gently grasped them, testing their weight, and nearly swooned. Her eyes drifted closed and she sighed my name, my first name this time: "Edward."

I pinched her nipples. "That's not the Latin, I believe. Five points off."

Her eyes snapped open and her lips twisted in a wry smile. "So sorry. Latin: _mamma_. Vernacular: breast."

I grinned at her. "Don't let it happen again."

Then I leaned my head down and captured her left nipple in my mouth, causing her to gasp and grab my head in her heads, holding me to her. I bit her nipple with my teeth, eliciting another gasp, then licked it before pulling away. "That was your punishment."

She laughed. "That's not a very good punishment." She leaned her head up to my ear. "I liked it," she whispered.

My eyes nearly rolled back in my head.

"You'll have to stand up and remove the rest of your clothes to continue the test," I tried to say sternly.

She shook her head. "Not until you're as naked as me."

"This is your test, not mine."

"Then I fail, gladly." She used my surprise to further shock me and jumped on me, wrapping her legs around my waist and attacking my mouth. I nearly fell over, but righted myself and grabbed her ass to hold her steady. She was ravishing my mouth, swirling her tongue around mine, and I knew this part of our foreplay was over.

Moving right along.

As she kept kissing me, I carried her carefully and quickly down the stairs of the platform and into her office. I kicked the door shut with my foot, then turned around and slammed her up against it.

Ah, leverage.

My hands roamed her body now, rolling her breasts then clenching at her pencil skirt. Her movements were as wild as mine, one moment pulling on my bronze hair, the next ripping at my shirt buttons. I set her down to help her, and I heard buttons ting off the floor and her desk as I pulled it off and threw it aside.

She went for my mouth again, but I quickly kneeled and began tugging her super sexy pencil skirt down her legs. When I saw her lacy, midnight blue boy shorts, I groaned aloud. The color was stunning on her creamy skin.

Because she was still in her stilettos, she was exactly the right height for me. I gripped her hips and kissed her through her panties. She moaned my name again, and weaved her hands through my hair.

I took this as encouragement and pulled her panties slowly down her legs. I could smell her arousal now, and I breathed it in deeply. It was the best smell I'd ever had the pleasure of feeling in my nose. Freesia, soap, and pure sex… the smell I'd associate with her from now on.

I helped her kick them off, then buried my face in her folds. She was so wet already, and I felt it coat my nose and lips. I was never washing my face again so I could smell her on me all the time.

I slowly licked into her, and her legs shuddered. I put my hands back on her hips to hold her up, then began lapping at her in earnest. My tongue went inside her, then back up to her clit, then back down, over and over. Her moans escalated, and I could tell she was close when she stopped breathing and her thighs clenched around my face.

I went up to the little bundle of nerves, grabbed it in my lips, and sucked hard. She screamed, her fingers spasming in my hair, and I kept licking her as she rode out her wave. When she was done, her legs completely buckled and I caught her in my position on the floor. I cradled her, brushing my lips in her hair, as she caught her breath.

She looked up at me after a moment. "Latin: _clitoris_. Vernacular: clit or button."

I laughed and kissed her forehead. "Very good."

Then I picked her up and carried her over to the couch in her office. I laid her down gently, then quickly shed the rest of my clothes. With her skin so beautifully flushed from her orgasm, and the fire ablaze in her eyes, I couldn't wait any longer.

I got on the couch and settled myself between her legs. "Are you on the pill?" I asked.

She nodded, biting her lip. "I don't believe in sexual irresponsibility or relying on the male to provide contraception."

What a romantic.

I leaned up and kissed her, suddenly shy. What if this ruined us? We'd already gone pretty far, but this could be stopped… maybe. Would our partnership survive this?

Would _I_ survive this?

She answered my kiss enthusiastically and all my doubts flew out the window. She shifted her hips under me, letting me know she was ready.

God knows I'd been ready for about three years… or perhaps my entire life.

I reached down and guided myself into her slowly. I held that position, trembling, waiting for her to adjust to me. Good Lord, being inside her was heaven…

Just when I thought I couldn't hold back any longer, she nudged me and clenched her inner muscles, encouraging me. I immediately began pumping into her, and her cries only made me go harder and faster. Her nails scratched down my back, surely leaving marks, and I was surprised at how that pleased me.

Suddenly she grabbed my hips, stilling them. I looked up at her in shock.

"You want me to stop?"

She shook her head emphatically. "I just have an idea about another location I'd like to do this."

I was intrigued, so I eased myself out of her and stood up off the couch. I offered my hand to her, which she took and heaved herself up. She winked at me, then led me over to her desk.

I raised my eyebrows. "Secretary and the boss fantasies?"

She blushed a little. "Maybe."

I groaned loudly when she walked up to the desk, put her hands on it, then leaned over, presenting her gorgeous ass to me. Who knew Bones had it in her? I would never look at this room the same.

I would never look at Bella the same.

She wiggled her hips. "What are you waiting for, Cullen? I'm ready for some more..." she licked her lips, "…punishment."

Michael Johnson had nothing on me as I closed the distance between us. There were no preliminaries, I just plunged myself into her waiting heat. She screamed and grabbed onto the desk as I slammed into her repeatedly. Everything on her desk began shaking with my rhythm.

I wanted her shaking.

I reached down around her body and began pinching her clit. She immediately came, screeching "Edward!" as her inner walls clenched around me. I followed soon after, groaning her name and grasping her hips hard.

She was still trembling when I recovered enough to loose her hips and help her stand. I turned her around in my arms and held her, kissing her hair and rubbing my hands up and down her back in comfort.

She finally pulled back enough to look at me. I realized she must still have her heels on, because she didn't have to look up. Hot.

"You know, anthropologically, sexual role playing is very good for a relationship," she said, smiling.

"I must admit, I have a few more fantasies about you I'd like to try," I told her, for the first time not scared by the word "relationship."

"Well, that benefit isn't going to be over for awhile."

I grinned widely at her. "Let's get started then, _Doctor _Swan."

She smirked as she caught my innuendo. "I'll have to do an examination first…"


End file.
